The present invention relates to goal apparatus, in particular a portable goal apparatus comprising a frame and first and second flexible goal post members and a flexible crossbar member that are releasably connectable to the frame.
Many sports such as football (soccer), hockey etc. utilize a structure having parallel posts and a crossbar to define a goal area. Such structures are usually permanent or semi permanent fixtures and are made from steel or other heavy and cumbersome materials. However, it is also known to provide portable goals that may be assembled on site prior to use and disassembled once use has ceased. In this manner, a location need not be permanently devoted to use as a sports field. Portable goals are particularly useful in training scenarios where it may be beneficial to have a large number of goals to train with, which can then be dismantled after use.
Portable goals known in the prior art often involve the use of tubular plastic materials to form the posts and cross bar which, while representing a saving on weight, are still very bulky when disassembled and therefore represent a significant problem with regard to carrying and storage.
It is an aim of aspects of the present invention to address the above mentioned or other problems.